Sin libros ni guías
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro, es mirar juntos en una misma direccion. Serie de Viñetas sobre Ron y Hermione.
1. Promesa

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni la frase del Summary no son mios... Son propiedad de J. y de Ralph Waldo Emmerson

Van a ser 5 viñetas correlativas sobre esta pareja a la que adoro...

_Espero que les guste..._

_Pau Ruby_

* * *

Promesa:

Ron estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la chimenea con aire ausente, ya era muy tarde, debería estar durmiendo pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Escuchó ruidos en la escalera, pero no se dio vuelta para ver quien era el que bajaba.

- ¿Ron? - dijo la joven. -¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mientras se paraba delante de la chimenea.

- No podía dormir. - le respondió secamente mientras seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Yo tampoco. - dijo. Ron se levantó y se paró frente a ella, miraba hacia abajo, luego miro la chimenea, el fuego. - ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada. - ¿Por qué estas así? – era demasiado extraño que él estuviera despierto a esas horas y más con esa cara.

- Por nada, es que no puedo dormir. - responde esbozando una media sonrisa, pero aún así sin mirarla.

- No te creo nada. Mírame. - con sus ojos busca los del chico, este se animo y la miro, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ella tenia razón, algo le estaba molestando, estaba mal por algo, podía verlo en sus ojos, lo conocía y sabia que algo le estaba pasando.

El se acerco un poco, ella sin comprender bien la razón lo imitó, sin que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar la beso.

En cuanto sus labios chocaron ella entrelazo sus manos en el cuello del chico y se puso en puntas de pie tratando de igualar sus alturas, él puso una mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco aun más a él, la otra estaba en su cabello, jugando con sus rulos.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus corazones latían demasiado rápido. Cuando el aire fue totalmente necesario se separaron, se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Hermione estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa gracias a que esos ojos azules la estaban mirando, parecía que podían traspasarla completamente, que el podía leer sus pensamientos, ver en lo profundo de su alma.

Él sonrió ampliamente, parecía que lo que lo estaba molestando hacía unos instantes ya se había desvanecido. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, aunque era un roce torpe, lleno de duda, era lo que ella quería, él la conocía a la perfección, sabía lo que necesitaba y lo que deseaba con sólo mirarla.

Escucharon un ruido, se separaron asustados. Molly Weasly bajo las escaleras con una bata y el pelo completamente despeinado. Cuando llego a la sala miró a los chicos extrañada.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos. A dormir, mañana deben despertarse temprano. - hizo un gesto invitando a los chicos a que la acompañen arriba.

- Si, tu madre tiene razón. - comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando estaba al pie de la misma se dio vuelta. - Buenas noches. - dijo mirando al pelirrojo que no se había movido.

- Buenas noches querida. - respondió Molly mientras se acercaba a su hijo que estaba mirando a Hermione hipnotizado mientras subía las escaleras. - Hijo. - dijo haciendo que la mire. - ¿Me prometes que la harás muy feliz? - preguntó. Ron la miro sorprendido. - Ella se lo merece. - agrego con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? - estaba anonadado.

- Lo sé hace mucho tiempo – comentó. -, creo que incluso antes de que ustedes mismos se den cuenta. - ambos se miraron sonrientes. El chico bajo la vista y comenzó a alejarse de su madre.

Salió de la habitación, pero no se fue sin antes responder.

- Te lo prometo.

* * *

_Pau Ruby_


	2. La Propuesta

La propuesta:

Estaban sentados en la sala, ella estaba leyendo un libro, como siempre, él ni siquiera sabía cual era el título de éste, se lo había dicho, estaba seguro, pero no la había escuchado, realmente no le interesaba, tampoco le intereso cuando le contó sobre que se trataba, sólo puso cara de: _"¡Que interesante!" _mientras ella hablaba.

- Ron, Ronald. - dijo gritando.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó un poco confuso ante el grito de la chica, no comprendía porque parecía tan enojada. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es la décima vez que te llamo. - respondió cerrando el libro con fuerza. – Y además he intentado hablar contigo toda la noche y no me respondes, ni siquiera me prestas atención. ¿Para que querías que viniera si me ignoras? - preguntó un tanto resentida.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta. - comentó en tono inocente.

Ella bufó.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a mi casa. Ya me aburrí. - al instante se levanto del sillón, él la imito y la agarró del brazo tratando de detenerla.

- Espera. - dijo. - Lo siento, enserio, no quise ignorarte, solo que... es que... estaba pensando y... quería preguntarte algo pero... simplemente no me animo. - comentó un tanto avergonzado.

- Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. - dijo sonriendo y en tono calmo. - Confía en mí. - agregó.

- _Confío en ti más de lo que confío en mi mismo. _– pensó. Quiso decírselo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, no le salían las palabras, estaba demasiado nervioso. Hermione puso mala cara. Debía hablar, de otra forma se iría o peor aun le gritaría y él no quería pelearse con ella, no hoy, no ahora. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo tan bajo y tan rápido que fue imposible para la chica comprender.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica.

- No me hagas repetirlo.

- Ron, enserio, no te escuche, ¿Me lo repites?... Por favor.

Él respiró profundo y sacó valor de donde pudo. - Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó. La chica se quedó totalmente paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida. - Soy un idiota. - gritó. - ¿Para qué le pregunte? - dijo recriminándose a si mismo. - Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así... sabías que ibas a decir que no. – agregó con voz quebrada, bajó la mirada.

- Realmente eres idiota Ronald. - le respondió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Él la miro disgustado, ¿Era necesaria tanta humillación? - Realmente eres idiota porque no dejaste que te contestara nada. - él la miro ahora sorprendido y ella sonrió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces mi respuesta es si, si me...

No pudo terminar la frase… es imposible hablar cuando alguien te esta besando, eso Hermione lo sabe muy bien.


	3. Inseguridad

Inseguridad:

Hermione estaba recostada en la camilla, con el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre, estaba pálida y tenía los ojos colorados, estaba aguantando el llanto hacía rato. Sostenía una pequeña niña en los brazos, la miraba fijamente mientras esta dormía.

Ron entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

- Están todos afuera, te mandan saludos. - le dijo sentándose en un borde de la cama. - ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó al verla tan pálida. - ¿Te sientes bien? - estaba cada vez más preocupado ya que ella no le contestaba. - No me digas que tienes ese ataque pre-parto, me han dicho que las mujeres mug..

- No, no tengo eso. Y de hecho se llama crisis post-parto. - lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos, ahora estaba llorando.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? Odio verte así. - le dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Qué pasa que no si lo hago bien? - preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa si soy una pésima madre y termina odiándome?

Ron le dio un beso en la frente.

- Es imposible no quererte. Además lo harás bien, y no vas a estar sola, tendrás a Ginny, a tu madre, a la mía y... - bajo la vista. - a mi, nunca te voy a dejar sola, en ningún momento.

- Pero, tengo miedo... - trato de calmar el llanto para no despertar a la niña. – tengo miedo de equivocarme.

- ¿A equivocarte? Claro que tienes miedo, es natural, yo también lo tengo. – admitió. - Hermione es inevitable que te equivoques, pero los errores serán porque quieres lo mejor para ella, porque la amas. - ambos miraron a Rose, que seguía durmiendo. - Además deberías estar más preocupada por lo que yo pueda hacer, no lo sé, como... que se me caiga o algo parecido.

Ella rió ante el comentario. Solo él era capaz de hacerla reír en un momento como ese, en el que sentía tan mal, tan débil, con tanto miedo.

- Sé lo que estas pensando - dijo serio. Ella lo miro confundida.

- Pienso que eres adorable. - le respondió.

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo creí que habías decidido comprar todos los libros sobre maternidad del planeta. Bueno, los que no compraste. – rió.

- Eso también lo pensé. - comentó. - Pero ¿Sabes? Esta vez le voy a hacer caso al corazón y no a mi cabeza, ya que no me fue tan mal la última vez que le hice caso. - dijo mirando ron y sonriendo, se acercó a él y lo beso.

Ella sabía que el nunca la dejaría sola, que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla, a su manera, claro, pero con ella.


	4. Olvidos

Olvidos:

- Hola. - dijo Ron con voz alegre al llegar a su casa.

Dos niños, que estaban sentados en el sillón, salieron corriendo hacia él y lo abrazaron.

- Hola papi. - dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola hermosa. – contestó.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - preguntó el niño.

- Cansador, pero... no hay nada como volver a casa. ¿Dónde esta su madre? - preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa.

- En la cocina. - contestaron los dos con voz neutra.

Ron la dio otro beso a sus hijos y se dirigió a la cocina. Hermione estaba parada en la mitad de esta con los brazos cruzados, parecía enojada.

- _¿Qué paso ahora?_ - se preguntó. - Hola... - dijo bajo. Ella no contesto. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te olvidaste ¿Verdad? – ella lo miraba fijo, supo que si las miradas matasen él habría caído la piso en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Tenía que traer algo? - preguntó. - ¿La cena? ¿El postre? Lo siento, lo olvide. - estaba totalmente avergonzado, siempre olvidaba las cosas y eso lo hacía sentir pésimo.

- ¿Qué día es hoy Ronald?

- Jueves. - contesto seguro.

Hermione suspiró y luego continuó: - Jueves ¿Cuanto? – ahora no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, pero, intentaba que su voz no la delatara, aunque Ron se dio cuenta de su estado.

- Jueves 6. - contesto el pelirrojo. Ahora lo recordaba, puso las manos en su cabeza. - Lo siento Hermione, lo siento. - dijo acercándose a ella, pero esta se alejo.

- 9 años Ronald, ¡9 años y sigues olvidándolo! - su voz sonó quebrada, no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Él se acercó y la abrazó.

- Lo siento. Odio olvidarme las cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo, es importante para mi, lo sabes, pero mi mente elimina las fechas.

- ¡Entonces voy a grabártelas en la frente!. ¡Tal vez así las recuerdes! – gritó mientras se soltaba.

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

Ella sintiéndose decepcionada. Él sintiéndose un completo idiota.

Hermione respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

- Ron, te conozco ¿De acuerdo? Pero... tenía la esperanza de que esta vez si te acordaras. - le dijo con voz calma.

- Por favor, no pongas esa voz. Perdóname, haré cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir mejor, lo que quieras.

Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos, podía ver que realmente estaba mal, que se sentía horrible por haber olvidado su aniversario. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunto la mujer. El rió mientras asentía. - Entonces ayúdame a hacer la cena.

- No se cocinar nada, quemo todo.

- Lo sé, pero hoy, vas a aprender. - le dijo sonriendo.

- Esta bien, sólo por ti. - contesto.

- Si, solo por mi. - repitió dándole un beso.

En todos esos años se había acostumbrado a los olvidos de Ron, a sus descuidos, pero, aun así, siempre le molestaban un poco. Ella sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, que era parte de su naturaleza, que eso era exactamente lo que le gustaba de él, que era totalmente distinto a ella, y aunque olvidara las cosas ella lo amaba así, tal cual él era.


	5. Nostalgia

Este es el cap final de Sin Libros Ni Guías...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Nostalgia:

Ron se sentó en la sala con un libro en la mano y se quedo mirándolo.

La sala estaba a media luz, todo estaba muy callado, demasiado para su gusto.

Hermione se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

- Todo esta muy silencioso. - dijo la mujer, él se limito a asentir. - ¿Qué haces con ese libro? ¿Te dieron ganas de leer?

- No. Sólo… lo miro. - respondió.

- Yo también los extraño, si eso te hace sentir mejor. La casa no es lo mismo sin sus peleas y gritos.

- Si y... solo se fueron hace una semana. - dijo Ron con un tono más alegre, pero aun manteniendo la vista fija en el libro de cuentos infantiles. – Imagínate como vamos a estar en un mes.

- El problema es que Hugo es igual a ti. – comentó la chica tratando de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

- No, el problema es que Rose es igual a ti, por eso Hugo se fastidia tanto. – bromeó.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te fastidio? – a Hermione no le había caído muy bien la broma, se sentía un poco mal por el comentario.

- No porque he llegado a acostumbrarme. – respondió dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, ella se la devolvió, ahora, más tranquila.

- Léelo. - lo animo la mujer.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido.

- Me gusta escucharte leer. - admitió. - Solo tu puedes hacer las voces de los personajes tan distintas. A Rose y Hugo les encanta también. - comentó.

- Les encantaba, ahora dicen que ya están grandes para esto, y lo están. – respondió un tanto desanimado.

- Puede ser, pero yo no me cansé de ellos, y nunca me voy a cansar. - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se acomodaron.

Ron abrió el libro y comenzó a leer uno de los cuentos, mientras Hermione lo escuchaba muy atenta.


End file.
